inazumahxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichino Ayahi
Ichino Ayahi (一乃彩陽) is a character that appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. She's the captain of the second team of Raimon, but she also helped the first Raimon team when they were at a disadvantage with players. She's close friends with Aoyama Yuu. And it was also shown that she and Yuu were the only ones left in the second team after Mitsuki and Kyousuke's attack Appearance She has long, gray hair with red hair at the side, and blue eyes which don't seem to have pupils in them.﻿ She is shown to be taller than her friend, Aoyama Yuu. She wears the Raimon second team uniform. Her hair has some similarity as Yagami Reina and Shuu's hairstyle, the only difference is the color of their hair. Plot (GO) After her team gets beaten by Mitsuki, she becomes quite depressed and refused to go to the first team, stating that she was going to "protect the second team no matter what". Even though she's like that, she still cares about the reast of the soccer club, saying to Yuu that she doesn't want it to be out of their hands. Later, she and Yuu come across the soccer club sign-in sheet on one of the bulletboards. Yuu asks her if she's worrying about it. Ayahi replies with a no. Soon after this, a couple of students walk up to the bulletboard. One says that they heard that the soccer team was beat by one new student, and the other was going to join the soccer club at first, but said that "joining a soccer team like that" wouldn't look good on his student report. Ayahi and Yuu overhear this conversation, disgusted. Ayahi retorts, "They don't even know anything about Fifth Sector...!" Later, she and Yuu has been watching Raimon's matches, one example is in episode 15; they both went to watch Raimon's match against Teikoku. Not knowing that their brothers also went. In episode 18, she and Yuu were shown to be watching Raimon's practice session. When Fumiko notices them, they quickly leave. The two are again seen playing soccer on the field. When she realizes that Fumiko was watching them practice, Fumiko comes down to the field to talk with them about Raimon's soccer club. She was surprised to know that Mitsuki plays for Raimon, not as a SEED, but as a part of Raimon. At first both of them were not sure when they passed by Raimon. But after some thinking when they went home, with her friend; Yuu, he decides to play for Raimon's first team in episode 19 against Kaiou, to which most of the Raimon members were not sure, but Fumiko agreed to allow them to join. For she knew that the reason why they were still in the second team wasn't because they were weaker than the rest, it was because they wer assigned to strengthen the second team. Ayahi and Yuu still remain as second team members, but they become a second choice besides the benchers during a match. In episode 20, they watch the match of Raimon against Kaiou in the bleachers and cheering Raimon. In the end, Raimon won. In episode 21, both Ayahi and Yuu stated it was nice to play soccer again with so many people during their match against Akizoura Challengers. In episode 22, she sits among the audience against Gassan Kunimitsu. Quotes *"The second team is over, only in yur dreams." (To Fumiko) *"I didn't want to leave it out of our hands..." (To Yuu) *"Coach... Sorry, but I can't help the first team, they have to deal with this themselves... that's how humans learn how to grow sronger." (To Coach Kudou) Trivia *She shares the same seiyuu with Kino Aki, Angelo Cabrini and Ichino Nanasuke. *Her shirt number had the same number as Shindou Fumiko, and at the same time, they are both captains. *Ayahi and Yuu are the only members of the Raimon's second team to offer help to the Raimon team so far in the anime. *In her name, "ichi" refers to the number "1" (one) in Japanese. Category:GO Category:MF Category:Raimon Category:Female OCs